Peter Jackson
miniatur|Peter Jackson (2009) Sir Peter Jackson KNZM ONZ (* 31. Oktober 1961 in Pukerua Bay, Neuseeland) ist ein neuseeländischer Filmregisseur, Filmproduzent, Drehbuchautor und Schauspieler. Bekannt wurde er besonders durch seine Regiearbeit in der Trilogie Der Herr der Ringe, die 17 Oscars erhielt, drei davon gingen an ihn. Leben und Werk Herkunft Jackson wuchs in Pukerua Bay, etwa 30 Kilometer nördlich von Wellington auf. Seine Eltern, beide gebürtige Briten, waren Joan und William (Bill) Jackson. Schon als Kind war Jackson ein begeisterter Filmfan und wuchs mit Werken von Ray Harryhausen und Serien wie Thunderbirds auf. In der Schule galt er eher als Sonderling. Seine alten Klassenkameraden erinnerten sich daran, dass er stets einen seltsam aussehenden Dufflecoat trug und auch nicht an Themen wie Sport sonderlich interessiert war. Die Anfänge Jackson begann schon in jungen Jahren mit einer geschenkten Super-8-Kamera zu experimentieren. Sein Interesse am Filmen wurde noch größer, nachdem er erstmals den Klassiker King Kong und die weiße Frau (1933) gesehen hatte. Zunächst träumte er davon, als Erwachsener Spezialeffekte zu machen. Es entstanden mit seinem besten Freund Pete O'Herne die Filme Ponty Mython (eine Parodie auf Monty Python’s Flying Circus), Planet of the Peters (inspiriert von Planet der Affen), ein Film über den Zweiten Weltkrieg, für den er den heimischen Garten mit Schützengräben durchzog, sowie der Kurzfilm The Valley, der für einen Wettbewerb hergestellt, aber nicht prämiert wurde. Mit siebzehn Jahren brach er die Schule ab, um in der Filmbranche Fuß zu fassen, blieb allerdings vorerst erfolglos. Von seinem ersten Gehalt als Photolithograph bei der Wellington Evening Post kaufte er sich eine Kamera und begann mit der Arbeit an ersten Kurzfilmen. Eines seiner Kurzfilmprojekte, der 1983 begonnenen Roast of the Day, entwickelte sich zu Jacksons erstem Spielfilm. Sämtliche Rollen wurden mit Freunden und Bekannten besetzt; auch Jackson selbst spielte zwei Charaktere. Die Handlung durchlief eine große Entwicklung. Sollte es ursprünglich um einen Kollektensammler gehen, der von Kannibalen gefressen wird, so waren es später Aliens, die sich als Rettungseinheit tarnen, um den Kollektensammler zu fressen, und schließlich ging es um eine Rettungsmannschaft, die einen Kollektensammler vor kannibalischen Aliens rettet. Erst nach vier Jahren wurde das Werk als abendfüllender Spielfilm vollendet, nachdem die New Zealand Film Commission Unterstützung gewährt hatte: Bad Taste, sein erster Spielfilm, gewann auf Festivals insgesamt 16 Fantasy- und Science-Fiction-Preise (auch im Rahmen des Cannes Film Festivals). Nun wurde die heimische Filmbranche doch auf ihn aufmerksam. Der Gründer der New Zealand Film Commission Jim Booth verließ diese und arbeitete fortan bis zu seinem Tod 1994 als Produzent mit Peter Jackson zusammen. 1987 heiratete Jackson Fran Walsh, die ebenfalls ein großer Filmfan ist und fortan an fast all seinen Projekten als Drehbuchautorin oder Co-Produzentin mitarbeitete. Jackson dreht für das Fernsehen oder wirkt bei Spezialeffekten für Produktionen mit. Des Öfteren nutzt er die Chance, als Statist oder Nebendarsteller in seinen Filmen mitzuspielen. Sein Puppenfilm Meet the Feebles erregte die Öffentlichkeit und wurde daraufhin als „nicht jugendfrei“ eingestuft. Mit Braindead von 1992 folgte als nächste Arbeit wieder ein Horrorfilm, der heute Kultstatus genießt, aber in Deutschland in der ungeschnittenen Fassung nach § 131 StGB bundesweit beschlagnahmt wurde. Jacksons Werk zeigte hier besonders stark eine Anlehnung an Vorbilder wie Sam Raimi und George A. Romero, aber auch Buster Keaton und Monty Python. Man spricht vom Genre des „Funsplatter“, das Jackson mit Bad Taste gewissermaßen erfunden und mit Braindead zur Vollendung gebracht hat. Das Drama Heavenly Creatures, mit Kate Winslet und Melanie Lynskey als jugendliche Mörderinnen, machte ihn 1994 international bekannt, als er dafür den Silbernen Löwen von Venedig und eine Oscar-Nominierung für das beste Drehbuch erhielt. Durchbruch in Hollywood [[Datei:Peter Jackson01.jpg|miniatur|Jackson bei der Weltpremiere 2003 des dritten Teils des Herrn der Ringe in Wellington (Neuseeland)]] Zusammen mit seiner Frau Fran Walsh gründete er die Filmproduktionsfirma WingNut Films. Zudem ist er an der Spezialeffekt-Firma Weta Digital beteiligt, die 1993 gegründet wurde. 1996 erschien The Frighteners mit Michael J. Fox in der Hauptrolle. Die Horrorkomödie thematisiert auf humorvolle Weise das Geschäft mit dem Tod. Fox spielt einen Geisteraustreiber, der seit einem Autounfall Tote sehen kann und mit diesen gemeinsam Geld verdient, indem er sie in diversen Wohnungen spuken lässt. Der Film litt an seinem aufgeblähten und komplizierten Drehbuch einerseits, seinen schrillen und unglaubwürdigen Charakteren andererseits. Trotzdem gelang Jackson eine interessante Mischung aus Krimi, Geistergeschichte, Komödie und Abenteuer, die visuell den Bogen zwischen Jacksons Frühwerken und seiner Mainstreamzeit schlägt. 1997 begannen die Vorbereitungen für das bisher größte Filmprojekt: die Verfilmung des Fantasy-Epos Der Herr der Ringe von J. R. R. Tolkien. Jackson verfilmte das Buch als Trilogie, alle drei Teile wurden am Stück an diversen Drehorten in Jacksons Heimat Neuseeland gedreht. Die Filme kamen 2001 (Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten), 2002 (Der Herr der Ringe: Die zwei Türme) und 2003 (Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs) jeweils kurz vor Weihnachten weltweit in die Kinos. Mit dieser Trilogie schuf Jackson einen Meilenstein der Filmgeschichte: alle drei Teile errangen zusammen 30 Oscar-Nominierungen und wurden letztendlich mit 17 Oscars ausgezeichnet. Der dritte Teil erhielt alle 11 Oscars, für die er nominiert wurde (darunter den Preis für den besten Film und die beste Regie). Außerdem wurde Die Rückkehr des Königs als erster Fantasy-Film überhaupt mit dem Oscar für den besten Film ausgezeichnet. Durch die Herr der Ringe-Filme wurde Jackson praktisch über Nacht vom neuseeländischen Genreregisseur zu einem der erfolgreichsten und bekanntesten Filmemacher der Gegenwart. Obwohl er danach ankündigte, einen kleinen Film mit geringen Kosten drehen zu wollen, war sein nächstes Projekt die aufwändige Neuverfilmung von King Kong und die weiße Frau (King Kong), die am 14. Dezember 2005 weltweit in die Kinos kam. Auch wenn der Film Millionenbeträge an den Kinokassen einspielte, blieb er dennoch hinter den sehr hohen Erwartungen zurück. Peter Jackson hatte 2007 einen kleinen Gastauftritt in der Komödie Hot Fuzz, verkleidet als Weihnachtsmann, welcher der Hauptperson des Filmes ein Messer durch die Hand stößt. Aktuelle und zukünftige Projekte Peter Jacksons nächstes großes Projekt war die Verfilmung von Tolkiens Der Hobbit als Dreiteiler. Produziert wurden die drei Filme von Warner Bros. in Kooperation mit Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Die Finanzierung und der internationale Vertrieb wurden von Warner Bros. übernommen. Die Regie hat Peter Jackson selbst übernommen. Des Weiteren ist er zusammen mit seiner Frau Fran Walsh in der Rolle des ausführenden Produzenten tätig. Die Drehbücher hat Peter Jackson zusammen mit Fran Walsh, Philippa Boyens und Guillermo del Toro geschrieben. Sowohl diverse Schauspieler (z. B. Ian McKellen, Andy Serkis) als auch kreative Mitarbeiter (z. B. Alan Lee) aus der Zeit von Der Herr der Ringe haben ihre Rollen auch in diesem Projekt wieder übernommen. Howard Shore arbeitete an der Musik, und in diversen Interviews sagte er, er habe einige musikalische Elemente bereits zur Zeit der Arbeit an Der Herr der Ringe gefunden. Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 21. März 2011. Die Weltpremiere des ersten Teils fand am 28. November 2012 statt. Jackson besitzt eine Option auf die Verfilmung von Naomi Noviks Temeraire-Romanzyklus, der historische Elemente mit fantastischen Elementen mischt. Jackson sagte in einem Interview mit der Internetseite aintitcoolnews.com, in der Vermengung von Historizität und Phantastik sehe er ganz deutlich ein prägendes Element seines filmischen Schaffens. Nach wie vor spielt Jackson auch mit dem Gedanken, Bad Taste und The Frighteners fortzusetzen. Die geplante Verfilmung des Videospiels Halo sei vorerst auf Eis gelegt, teilte Jackson in einer Pressemitteilung mit. Weder Universal noch Fox hätten den Verträgen zur Finanzierung des Films zugestimmt. Zudem hat er einem Fotografen im westfälischen Werl einen Besuch abgestattet, um sich mit ihm ausführlich über die Zerstörung der Möhnesperrmauer im Rahmen von Operation Chastise während des Zweiten Weltkriegs zu unterhalten. Diese Thematik wird im Film The Dam Busters behandelt werden, wobei es sich um eine Neuverfilmung des gleichnamigen Films aus dem Jahre 1955 handelt, in dem damals berühmte Schauspieler wie Richard Todd und Michael Redgrave mitwirkten. Die Regie soll Jacksons langjähriger Mitarbeiter, der Designer und Storyboarder Christian Rivers übernehmen. Seit Herbst 2007 arbeitet Jackson zusammen mit Steven Spielberg an drei Tim-und-Struppi-Filmen. Der erste Teil der Trilogie trägt den Titel Die Abenteuer von Tim und Struppi – Das Geheimnis der Einhorn. Ob er wie geplant die Regie beim zweiten der drei Filme übernehmen wird, ist bisher unklar. Die Trilogie wird mit Motion-Capture-Technik als CGI-Animationsfilme gedreht. Der Kinostart war in Deutschland im Oktober 2011. Am 31. Oktober 2014 erschien der Musikdokumentarfilm Planes, Trains and Eric. Dort produzierte Jackson zusammen mit Eric Clapton eine Mischung aus Reisegeschehen und Konzertmaterial des Weltstars. Für 2018 ist die Veröffentlichung des Films Mortal Engines: Krieg der Städte geplant, bei der Jackson sowohl als Drehbuchautor, als auch als Produzent beteiligt ist. Die Regie soll erstmals Christian Rivers übernehmen, mit dem Jackson bereits bei vielen Projekten zusammengearbeitet hat. Familie Jackson hat mit Fran Walsh, die als Co-Produzentin, Co-Autorin und Co-Songwriterin ebenfalls drei Oscars für den dritten Teil der Der Herr der Ringe-Trilogie erhielt, zwei Kinder namens Billy und Katie, die in der Fantasy-Trilogie und am Anfang von King Kong in mehreren kleinen Kurzauftritten zu sehen sind. Billy ist außerdem in der Szene mit den Babys in den schwebenden Laufgestellen in The Frighteners zu sehen. Filmografie Auszeichnungen Oscar * 2004: Beste Regie für Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs * 2004: Bester Film für Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs * 2004: Bestes adaptiertes Drehbuch für Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs außerdem nominiert: * 1995: Bestes Drehbuch für Heavenly Creatures * 2002: Beste Regie für Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten * 2002: Bester Film für Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten * 2002: Bestes Drehbuch für Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten * 2003: Bester Film für Der Herr der Ringe: Die zwei Türme * 2010: Bester Film für District 9 Saturn Award * 2002: Bester Regisseur für Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten * 2004: Bester Regisseur für Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs * 2006: Bester Regisseur für King Kong Weitere * 2007: Jupiter als Bester Regisseur international für King Kong * Am 31. Dezember 2009 wurde er von der britischen Königin Elisabeth II. zum Knight Companion des New Zealand Order of Merit, ernannt (den Titel des Companion dieses Ordens führte er seit 2002) und darf sich seither Sir nennen. * Nebula Award in der Kategorie „Best Script (Bestes Drehbuch)“ für Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten, Der Herr der Ringe: Die zwei Türme, Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs, 2002, 2003, 2004 *2012: Order of New Zealand *2014: Stern auf dem Walk of Fame Weblinks * Peter Jackson in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Regisseur Kategorie:Produzent Kategorie:Geboren 1961